Even In Death
by Ellie-Bubblez
Summary: Rated PG13 because of character death... sorry :-(


A/N I'm not sure if I spelled 'Bal' right sorry! :-S Well I do not own SG- 1. The song is 'Even In Death' by 'Evanescence'  
  
**Even In Death**  
  
It was suppose to have been a safe mission. Just SG-1 and a few machines some ruins and two suns. But nothing ever went right for them did it? It had only been a few hours after they arrived on the planet when the damn Goa'uld showed up. They fought, they hid, they ran and they were captured. Teal'c had said it was Bal and he was right, all Jack could think was 'Great torture...'  
  
They went through the winding halls of a mother ship before being forced to kneel in front of Bal. He gave them a look that sent chills up Sam's spine before interrogating them. He asked the usual questions about how to open the iris and other information about the SCG. When he got no answers he stormed over to Sam and grabbed her by her short blonde hair, yelling in her face about how he was going to kill them and then everyone else on there world. Sam stared at him, her blue eyes showed nothing of the fear that she felt. He through her down on the hard floor, a loud 'clank' was heard as her head hit the floor, blood started to stain her hair. She looked as though she would scream but no sound came out witch angered Bal even more. Be beckoned for his first prime to hand him the staff weapon.  
  
When he aimed Sam closed her eyes and prepared for death, but Jack jumped up, hitting the Jaffa behind him in the face, and ran for Bal. Seeing Jack from the corner of his eye Bal aimed at him and fired. Jack jumped out of the way, feeling the heat of the blast but not being hit fully. Holding his injured arm he stood to distract Bal as Teal'c and Daniel disarmed the two Jaffa who were guarding them. Teal'c grabbed Bal around the neck and started to strangle him as Daniel ran to Sam to tend to her wound. Teal'c only just heard Jack's warning call as he fell to the floor in pain from being shot with a Zat gun. Daniel turned to the newcomer and was also shot. Bal quickly turned to Sam and fired his weapon. Jack heard her scream and forgetting the pain in his arm he ran to her side. Bal exited the room, needing the sarcophagus and put up a shield so that they could not escape.  
  
Jack lifted Sam's head into his lap. Her breathing was becoming slow and shallow. Pain was etched in her face as she tried to speak. "Jack..." She said before coughing up some blood.  
  
"Shh... Sam you will be alright." He knew she wouldn't, but he didn't want her to feel too much pain as she died.  
  
"No," she coughed, "I won't. Jack I..." she gasped in pain and her vision became blurry, "Love you." She finished, just loudly enough for him to hear. Jack held her close, feeling her breath in her last breath, feeling her become limp and heavy. He kissed her forehead lightly and tears burned his eyes.

* * *

Jack awoke in a cold sweat, the dream replaying in his mind. He let out a small sigh remembering how that day had felt. Sam was gone, it had been three weeks and he still couldn't stop replaying the day in his dreams. He had quit work at the SGC the day they got home, and he hadn't seen his friend's since the service. He missed her so much. Knowing he wouldn't sleep again that night he went onto his roof to look at the stars. He found himself wondering if there was some way that she was still alive, out there somewhere waiting for him to save her.  
  
_ Give me a reason to believe  
That you're gone  
I see your shadow so I know  
They're all wrong  
Moonlight on the soft brown earth  
It leads me to where you lay  
They took you away from me  
But now I'm taking you home_  
  
He let some of the tears come, he hadn't cried since he had felt her die in his arms. Why hadn't he said that he loved her? Why had he not responded to her confession? Why had he let her die? He still loved her and he always will. He must have been more tired then he thought because he closed his eyes and fell asleep.  
  
He was in Sam's office, her eyes were sparkling over some doohickey that SG- 9 had brought back from P4X-something, she didn't know he was watching her from the door, or that he could here her softly singing about love, she had a beautiful voice. Suddenly the dream shifted and he was in the mess hall with Daniel.  
  
"Jack she's gone, deal with it." He said a cold look on his face, as if he hated Jack for loving Sam so much. "Let her go, you are making us all unhappy."  
  
"What do you know!" Jack demanded.  
  
"I let go of Sha're, and then Janet to! You don't see me making everyone sad about their deaths, do you!" Then Daniel was also gone and Jack was alone.  
  
_I will stay forever here with you  
My love  
The softly spoken words you gave me  
Even in death, our love goes on  
  
Some say I'm crazy for my love  
Oh my love  
But no bonds can hold me from your side  
Oh my love  
They don't know you can't leave me  
They don't hear you singing to me  
_  
Sam walked into the room he was in; she slipped her arms around his neck and kissed him softly before whispering that she loved him. Jack never wanted to leave the dream, never wanted to let go.  
  
_ I will stay forever here with you  
My love  
The softly spoken words you gave me  
Even in death, our love goes on  
And I can't love you any more than I do  
  
I will stay forever here with you  
My love  
The softly spoken words you gave me  
Even in death, our love goes on  
And I can't love you any more than I do  
_  
Jack looked into Sam's eyes, but he could see nothing. Her blue eyes were empty, and she was fading in his arms. Everything around him became black and then as he opened his eyes he saw the blue sky, and he was reminded of her eyes...  
  
_ People die, but real love is forever_


End file.
